I Am Calmest Before the Storm
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: A collection of small poems dedicated to each of the somewhat-main characters, written in their point of view. Why? Simply because I fell in love with such a poetic series.
1. Hanyuu

**A/N: Within the course of three days (Thursday, Friday, and Saturday of February 26****th****, 27****th****, and 28****th****) I watched 51 episodes of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (Kai). season one, the OVA, and season two. And I must say… IT WAS FANTASTIC. I loved the cute drawing style (even if it changed slightly on the eyes by the second season), the characters, the plotline, and the blood/gore. It was intriguing, intense, full of adorable relationships, and it did something no other anime thus far has done: it made me cry. Three times, to be precise. And all during the second season. X3**

**Henceforth, I decided to write a teeny poem with a singular verse dedicated to each of the characters that I love, and even to one that I pretty much hate (which would be Takano Miyo). Each chapter of this will be one character's poem in their point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…

This is the only thing I can say to you.

I am but a wandering soul you cannot see,

So there is nothing I can do.

I can't touch,

For you will not feel me;

And I can't soothe,

For you will not hear me.

The worst part is?

I can see everything that you do,

And I can sense the pain you go through.

Yet I am unable to assist.

And I must resist

The temptation to call out or cry.

Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai.


	2. Rika

There have been many trials in my lifetimes.

I have seen many horrors, and have lived through none.

In this space, I cradle my hope,

Or else I would be forever gone.

This flower of Hell is the rope

That leads me back to Hinamizawa time and time again.

There is no sickness

That can be washed away by the rain.

Still, I try over and over to win

For I do not want to keep living in vain.

It is my burden to carry on

And fight that Fate has set against me;

At least, this is what was taught by Keiichi.

I will live for my friends

And continue until the end;

Even if that means

I have but one chance left

And will have to throw away the rest.


	3. Keiichi

How I stumble into this village

And manage to keep my cool

Is far beyond me.

It seems that there's always a tiny part,

Deep inside,

That says I should leave.

Then there is a different part

That sparks the darkness

In my heart;

It says that I was a killer

And to more people than one.

I shudder when I think of this

And try to recollect

All the good things around me,

And all the people I cannot bear to neglect.

They are so precious to me,

And never again will I chose

To distrust them,

Lest I want to lose

This game of life;

Although I've already lost card games

Many, many times.

The embarrassment of wearing woman's clothes,

Though,

Is nothing in comparison

So all the things that have happened to my companions.


	4. Rena

Everyone, everyone, won't you please come with me?

I have to take you all home, you little cuties!

_Hau~, hau~,_ I giggle with glee;

All because you're too cute for me.

But what is this wrenching feeling deep within my belly?

It's contorted and foul

And turns my legs to jelly.

It's an ache I have to cast away what hurts me

And to bang, slash, and destroy

All who have betrayed me.

That is not who I am, is it?

Am I a murder inside?

The very thought of that possibility

Makes me want to cry.

I cannot hurt anyone, oh please, don't let me touch a soul!

For these is nowhere in this wide world

Where I would rather go.

Because if you commit a crime, you have to flee, do you not?

Already I've tried to leave, and it merely made my insides rot.

This curse, they say, of the Shine God above

If more fierce and powerful than true love.

I highly doubt it;

There must be something else,

But if you can't think of a thing,

Then I suppose it's for the best.

So let's forget, move on, and learn to forgive;

Let's go home together, Cutie, and together we shall live.


	5. Irie

I am a doctor,

A real prodigy;

But I don't feel like one

When they come to visit me.

I feel like I'm caught in a web of villainous lies

From sinister people that I have foolishly made ties.

Nevertheless, I search for a cure

And pray to Kami-sama that the dear people of Hinamizawa can endure

Until the time comes

When I can make things right.

Like poor Satoko Houjou, whom I hold very dear,

And feel like I'm losing

With each passing year.

Her brother, Satoshi, I feel like too,

Will soon come to the edge

Since away from me he also grew.

I try to keep things safe,

To protect those who are near,

But sometimes I wonder

If there actually are shadows to fear.

Because isn't that the truth

Behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome?

Isn't that what happens

When Hinamizawans roam?

I don't know.

I can't know.

I won't know.

At least…

Not until I try.


	6. Satoshi

She hurts me, I thought.

She sucks my energy dry.

She fights with my sister

And makes her cry.

She must go, I thought.

She must get out of our lives;

But how? I thought,

How can make it so that we may survive?

My little sister, too,

And thought I love her very much;

She takes my energy away as well,

And combined, the pain sends me into Hell.

There has to be a path out of this, I though.

There has to be light each new day;

And that's when I thought of a way:

I'll kill my aunt

And run far away;

Surely this won't hurt me some day.

But is it enough?

And won't it hurt my sister in the process?

At the time, I didn't want to stop to consider

All the possible relapse and excess

That I would create or leave behind.

Because, in that moment,

Escape was the only thing on my mind.


	7. Satoko

Nii-nii, oh Nii-nii,

Oh big brother of mine…

Is there something I did wrong

To make the sun no longer shine?

All I see is the blackness of Uncle's cigarette smoke

And the darkness of his eyes;

All I see are the shadows and footsteps

That would be his.

And I know this belies

A greater fact:

That I'm just as sick as everyone else,

Only I have the tact

To create the illusion that I am fine

And that I'm strong enough for when you return…

In due time.

In the meanwhile, I'll have Nee-nee by my side;

The kind sister you left to take care of me

And hopefully,

Someone else to be my Nii-nii.

Maybe like Kei-chan?

After all,

He's there for me when I fall.

You can be there, too,

And someday when the world becomes new,

We can set traps

Together

And make laughs

Together

And it will be enough.


	8. Shion

Twin.

The sister of a another me,

The 'shi' of a shadow to the 'mi' of a monster.

But she's not the monster, is she?

I am.

Or I was…

I'm never sure anymore.

I dream that I was someone else long ago,

Someone who killed many, even poor Satoko.

No, I think that was solely a dream;

If it wasn't, I think I'd scream.

Everyone, I know, has a darker side;

But whether we expose it or chose to hide

It is our own choice.

So I will not waste my voice

On something as relentless as a scream.

Instead, I'll forget it

And continue to care for my friends,

Search for my beloved Satoshi-kun,

And while lying next to my twin sister,

I'll gaze at the moon.

Because, whether it's this life or the next,

I know I am not second-best.


	9. Mion

Club leader.

Future family head.

Yet, in some cases,

I see myself marked for dead.

It doesn't matter.

I won't be broken so easily.

I'm not made of glass, destined to shatter.

I'm the tough one. I'm the cocky one.

I'm the one people overlook,

Or perhaps look over.

From the bottom of my toes to the top of my hair,

I'm always the one who's there.

I learned that you need to talk things out with your friends.

I learned that some games, like Old Geezer, never end.

I learned that you need to believe in what might not be real;

I learned that you need trust and time in order to heal.

So I have to be a leader?

I can do that.

I love my friends

– They are like family to me –

So I will gladly defend

Them all that I'm able.

Cut the wire,

Strip the cable,

And try to corner us

Or box us in.

But in the end?

We'll still win.

And you can be sure of that;

Or else my name isn't Sonozaki Mion.


	10. Akasaka

Would you heed a captivating warning

Given to you by a mere child?

Would you believe her

If she spoke of death in a tone utterly mild?

Would you think it a coincidence

If her predictions came true?

Now, be honest and tell me, _would you?_

Personally, I would've been frightened

And honored to be enlightened

Of such an ill future.

So when the time came for me to hear

What is was little Rika-chan had to say,

I hesitated at first

But then took her word as the truth up to this very day.

Thanks to that mysterious young girl,

I was able to save my wife, and the miniature world

Inside of a distraught town.

No, I don't deserve all the credit;

I am no silver prince in a gold crown;

But by being in her debt,

I was able to help for a while.

Now, be honest and tell me,

Would you have ignored a lost, crying girl

Seeking your help?

No, I doubt you would.

So can you blame me for doing what I did?


	11. Tomitake

It's hard to accept the statement,

"You are going to die"

Especially when it's paired with,

"By your own two hands."

I couldn't accept it.

It seemed impossible.

I was going to die by clawing at my own throat?

I was going to turn to madness and attack myself?

Impossible.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Yet there was doubt inside of me…

Improbable?

Improbable…?

Improbable.…

And if something is improbable,

That means it's possible,

Although not entirely likely.

But still, a small portion of it **is** likely.

So yes, it is a hard statement to accept,

But not a hard one to believe.

So I believed it.

Not the first time.

Maybe not even the second time.

But I did the third time.

I watched carefully and waited it out,

And found that it could've happened.

And even though it hurts me

In my very heart and soul

To know who was behind

What could have taken my toll…

I knew I could forgive her

If she showed any remorse;

And I could be grateful,

For I knew,

Things could have become

So much worse.

At least,

I tell myself,

I am free

To take pictures like I used to,

About anything I please.


	12. Miyo

A god.

The Shrine God.

Dealer of curses,

Creator of fears.

I want to become something

That brings others to tears.

I was once a dutiful child

Full of love and wonder

But because of that fateful day

I stumbled and became a blunder.

That foul orphanage, I swear,

Was the start of my loss of grip;

It was a horrible place like that

Which made my sanity take a trip.

My grandfather was right, you know,

About that beautiful Syndrome;

And I will do anything

To get the proper home

I crave and deserve.

Because if you count the plans

Full of my genius deceit

I'm sure you'll have a receipt

For the places you didn't reserve.

In advance, you know,

You would have to find a place

In order to fit into

My new godly rein of anti-peace.

I promise that I'm not evil,

I promise that I was not tempted by the devil;

I simply wanted to hear from someone,

"That it's alright to live."


	13. As A Group

Now, it has been said that humans

Are born as vengeful beings

Since the start of sin;

But isn't it true that we can be tamed

Like our animalistic kin?

And if it's calmest before the storm,

Full of hate and rage,

Doesn't that make us the picture of the norm

As we take to the stage?

Shall we dance a riddle for you?

Or shall we take the fall?

Either way, it should be pleasing to you,

Since we gave it our all.


End file.
